undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Philos
Description Named after the philosopher font, Philos is an anomaly in the Undertale multiverse. He is not affiliated with any particular AU, but he travels all of them through the Multiversal Web. He has many misadventures throughout the AUs, and can use hacking powers. He is often seen with a "hacker blaster" that he can ride. Personality Philos is not very confident in his own abilities, and often fears the worst possible outcomes. He can be serious when necessary, but is often happy sincerely. He is claustrophobic and often avoids enclosed spaces as much as possible. Backstory Philos was created by Gaster in order to be a guardian of the multiverse. He has never met Gaster, but knows of his existence, Though he only rarely mentions it. Now he travels AUS to use his hacking powers to do what other monsters can't, and thus making him a good hacker. Appearance Philos is a tall skeleton who has all black bones apart from his skull, which is white. He is wearing a dark green jumpsuit and orange sneakers. His hood is most oftenly up. He has a light green spot on his cheekbone, and it's unknown what it's significance is, but it never comes off. He has one white pupil in his right eye, and it goes dark when the left eye comes on for "bad time" mode, which is green and pink flashing. He is often smiling sincerely, and his mouth does change to match his emotions, but it doesn't move when he talks. Abilities & Weaknesses Abilities * He has hacking powers, which bring up a GUI that only he can control. This menu can create objects out of thin air and force objects to glitch out, resulting in abnormal behavior. The final function of this power is to gather information on a particular being instantly. * He has a "Hacker Blaster" that he can summon or dispel without the GUI, and it shoots normal lasers, but it does so faster than normal. * He can also attach the Hacker blaster to his arm, using it as an arm cannon and a shield if need be. It can take multiple hits before needing to self repair. Weaknesses * He's not very confident, and often gets too scared to try an idea. * He's not good at taking risks, unless it's the fate of the world related. But he can take other risks if necessary sometimes. * He gets worn out from using the GUI too much, and often slows down because of it. * He can't travel back to the Multiversal Web while in a battle, so someone could trap him and wear him down. Trivia * Philos was named after the philosopher font, and thus is because he often is philosophical and speaks in perfect grammer. * Gaster is Philos' creator, making him a potential third skelebro. However, neither he nor Sans discuss Gaster. * Philos likes what he considers to be "good" AUs. How he makes this distinction, we don't know. * The confirmed "good" AUs that we know of are Underswap, Underfell, Aftertale, HELP_tale, and Underkeep. * He is claustrophobic and hates tight spaces. Luckily, there aren't many of those in Undertale. * He also hates Error Sans. It is unknown why he does, because they never even crossed paths. * He can go to any AU that still exists, and his appearance doesn't change. * Nobody knows what would happen if he were in an AU just before it disappears completely. Category:OCs Category:Protectors Category:Male